sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Griffons Campaign
The Second Griffons Campaign was an Imperial Military campaign launched in 11 ABY immediately following the Third Battle of Sluis Van. It was a campaign intended to enact revenge upon the Griffons Alliance for their betrayal of the Empire and their role in destroying the Death Star III. Immediately after the destruction of the Death Star III, Emperor Bacharan Valak ordered immediate reprisals against the Griffons, calling for their utter destruction. Planning for the operation came upon Admirals Kendal Osbourne and his subordinate, Salin Fawzy, with logistics and starfighter coordination handled by Rear Admiral Danik Kreldin. Valak was insistent upon wiping out life upon Cochran, the homeworld of the Griffons, while most military planners felt it would be wiser to first strike at Pride-1. The Emperor, however, had his way. Less than a month after battle at Sluis Van, an Imperial armada led by Osbourne invaded Cochran. The Griffons, with assistance from the Republic, were successful in defending their homeworld and driving the Imperials back. Before Imperials could mount a second push, the War of the Throne erupted in full-force, directing all Imperial resources away from the Griffon front. The Empire would not soon forget the Griffons, however; as the Imperial civil war boiled down to an end with the rebel defeat at Athaniss, resources were opened up for a second offensive against the Griffons. Initiating a secret deal with the Corporate Sector Authority for assistance, the Empire invaded Griffon-held Mutanda and quickly established control over the system. An occupation force was left behind as the Imperials continued on their offensive against the rebel Imperials and the Griffons, which departed from the system nearly a month later when the planet was turned over to the Authority, as per the deal. Over a month after capturing Mutanda, the Empire turned its attention towards Pride-1, the Griffon's all-important strategic space hub, which was located a highly convenient space route junction; without Pride-1, the Griffons would lose massive revenue and their only shipyard. Planned by Osbourne, two assault teams were sent against Pride-1. The first assault was led by Kreldin; the assault force, however, was underpowered and unable to pierce the Griffon defenses. As the fighting power of Kreldin's force diminished, Fawzy's second assault force arrived in-system to deliver the killing blow to the Griffons. Pride-1's defenders decided it was best to scuttle the station, and activated the self-destruct system. Following the destruction of the station, the Empire quickly advanced to occupy Pergalia and Montiux, two more star systems under the Alliance banner, two battles which proved an easy affair for the Empire. Overall, the campaign left the Griffons in a vastly weakened state. Within two years, the Griffons would join the New Republic as a member state, as they had no alternative if they intended to survive. The Imperials, however, failed in their primary objective of destroying Cochran and the Griffon leadership; the world continued to be heavily defended by both the Griffon fleet and the New Republic, making further Imperial incursions impossible for the time being. Thus, the campaign came to an end, although it would be revisited in 14 ABY by Grand Admiral Kreldin, who finally orchestrated the destruction of Cochran and the Alliance. Battles *Battle of Cochran *Battle of Mutanda *Fourth Battle of Pride-1 *Battle of Pergalia *Battle of Montiux Category:Conflicts